


keep on loving you

by ERADICATEPOSERS



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERADICATEPOSERS/pseuds/ERADICATEPOSERS
Summary: Sean makes Daniel upset, so he has to make him feel better.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	keep on loving you

Daniel's small fingers traced patterns along the flesh of Sean's left arm as they sat close together on their grandparents’ couch. The older brother paid him no notice -- the lack of attention being a regular occurrence as of late -- focusing intently on his drawing instead. His intense stare never left the paper as he sketched snow and ice-coated trees that were embedded in his memory.

Daniel parted his lips to speak and then closed them self-consciously. After a few more seconds of consideration, he opened his mouth again.

"I hope you never stop drawing," he stated. "I love that you draw."

Sean did not say anything, just hummed softly in response. Hurt flooded Daniel. His dark eyebrows knitted close together and he pouted.

He continued to observe Sean: a mentor, brother, and lover all at once. Daniel's world. The person that was closest to him. The person that promised to always keep him safe and forever love him. So how could he be acting so dismissive towards Daniel?

"I sure hope you got me something for Christmas," said Daniel, perking up. Sean turned slightly and gave him a brief glance, his face unreadable. "Oh, man, you're going to love your gift!"

No reply once again. This made him crack.

Daniel lowered his head as he began to silently cry. He brushed his brunette locks in front of his eyes, trying to shield his tears from Sean. It didn't matter as he began to full on bawl within seconds.

He twisted his neck to stare at the dark sky outside to distract himself as the humiliation overwhelmed him. It did nothing to aid his negative emotions -- while he had always loved the night, he couldn't appreciate it right now.

Sean immediately dropped his sketchbook and pen. He turned to comfort Daniel, grabbing him gently and worriedly asking, "Daniel, what's wrong?"

"N-no," he whimpered out with a hiccup, attempting to push his brother away with his frail hands. 

"Dan, baby," cooed Sean softly. He grabbed his brother gently by the chin to hold him still. Daniel tried to stop his crying by biting down on his bottom lip, hoping not to make a sound as the teenager cupped his warm cheeks and tenderly wiped away his salty tears. "What's wrong?"

"Stop it," the nine-year-old weakly spat out, trying half-heartedly to get away from Sean. His older brother only moved his hands to firmly his shoulders, rendering him motionless. Daniel puffed out his cheeks in frustration, his vision shifting upwards as he tilted his head to finally look at his lover.

"Just tell me what's wrong," Sean pleaded.

Daniel scoffed. He adored Sean, but sometimes he could be a little dumb. He shakily wiped budding tears away and inhaled a wavering breath.

"You know what's wrong. . ." he mumbled tiredly, trailing off shyly. He despised feeling vulnerable like this.

"Tell me," urged Sean desperately.

Only silence followed. If they listened close enough, the Diaz brothers could hear the wind blow against the house.

"Dani-"

"You were ignoring me!" Daniel cried suddenly. "You've been doing that a lot lately. Ever since we got here."

"Ignoring you -- what? Enano, I wasn't ignoring you. I'd never do that."

"Right. Whatever," muttered Daniel, tired eyes drooping. Despite his sleepiness, Sean could feel his irritation. 

"I love you, Daniel. More than anything," stated Sean, leaning over and gently intertwining his fingers with his brother's. Daniel hesitantly clasped his hand back. "It's just. . . you know, our grandparents hover a lot."

"I just want all your attention all the time," admitted Daniel with a whimper as his eyes began to fill up with tears again. Sean was quick to kiss away the droplets that escaped.

"You have my full attention. All the time," promised Sean. "I'm always thinking about you."

There was tense silence for a moment. Then with a subtle upward quirk of his lips, Daniel met his brother's eyes and mumbled, "Really?"

"Really. I mean it, Daniel. I love you."

Daniel grinned, though he felt bashful. He hummed loudly and leaned up to peck Sean affectionally on the cheek. "I wish we could be alone together. Like back at the cabin. But Mushroom would be there with us too."

"Me too," admitted Sean solemnly. He ran his hand through Daniel's hair and messed it up. The younger brother scowled. 

"Hey!" he exclaimed, giving a quiet growl -- Sean chuckled immediately when he heard the cute noise, and Daniel's heart melted and his stomach twisted in that good jittery kind of way that it usually did when Sean smiled or laughed or even breathed.

Sean's fingers latched onto his stomach suddenly. He began to tickle him. Laughs started to emerge from Daniel’s throat, but Sean pushed them down with his tongue a moment later.

“Shh,” he softly hushed into the kiss. Daniel happily whined and Sean rolled his eyes inwardly. That boy was going to get them caught.

“Fuck,” Daniel whimpered. Biting at Sean’s bottom lip with his teeth and swiping his tongue against his brother’s was doing something to him. Knowing he was too young to comprehend it, Sean backed off; the selfish part of him had made him briefly consider otherwise, however.

The two siblings reluctantly stood from the couch seconds later. Sean grabbed his sketchbook and pen, placing the items on the table. Daniel watched him attentively. He was not impatient like he usually was, because he could watch Sean do even the most non-exciting tasks for hours without feeling the slightest bit bored.

That’s just how it was. Sean was like art in it’s purest form to Daniel. He liked to watch him all the time because he was so genuinely beautiful.

Sean pulled him close and said sarcastically, "Alright. Come on, princess. Let's go to bed."

Daniel snarled playfully at him in response, although he couldn't be happier.

“Okay,” he chirped sweetly, Sean dragging him along upstairs. The two quietly slipped inside the guest bedroom where they stayed.

Daniel felt truly loved for the first time in a while.


End file.
